Bleeding Love
by Yumichi
Summary: EdwardxBella: song-fic. Bella is thinking about all the things that have happened in the past. WARNING: extremely random, and spoilers alert!


**BLEEDING LOVE**

Edward x Bella

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this song, or the characters. I'm just a poor university student who really likes this song… and the book. Please don't sue me, I only have some pocket lint and a penny! :(

**A/N:** This is a song-fic about Edward and Bella, in Bella's POV. I got this idea one day at work, while listening to this song called "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis. I thought it fit those two so well, so I just had to write a story. I hope you guys enjoy this! Here's _Bleeding Love._

_Closed off from love_

I don't know how long my eyes were blinded by your light. When you left me all those years ago… How much I miss your golden eyes…

_  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen_

But something happened

Yes… I remember when I had stepped into our quaint little school in Forks…

_  
For the very first time with you_

I was dazzled the first time I saw you.

_  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true_

To this day— even though we are already one— you don't stop mesmerizing me; amazing me with your love.

_  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy  
_

'_What is she thinking, she has no chance,'_ you had told me once that those were the thoughts of the others.

_  
But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
_

I was well acquainted with those looks from them… But it didn't matter to me, because I was already unconditionally, irrevocably in love with you.

_  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
_

It didn't matter to me if you were rich, or a vampire. I wouldn't care if you were poor, because I love every part of you. Hell, I would actually like it if you didn't have all that money, then we would be a little closer to equality.

_  
My heart's crippled by the vein_

_That I keep on closing_

You did everything in your power— and more— to protect me.

Time after time, saving my life again and again… each of those acts closed in the gap between you and me. _  
_

_You cut me open and I_

_  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love_

Bring me closer to this doubled-edged conundrum we call "love."

_  
I keep bleeding_

Every day I had missed you at school—

_  
I keep, keep bleeding love_

Every hour I thought about where you were, and what you did.

_  
Keep bleeding_

And every second I would wonder, _'Is this really happening to me?'_

_  
Keep, keep bleeding love_

Your words were enthralling. They drew me _just_ close enough— just right to the edge— and I was so close to you…

_  
You cut me open_

Then you disappeared.

Trying hard not to hear

When you had left, I thought my world had ended. My light had left me, and I was left to live the rest of my dreary life alone in the dark.

_  
But they talk so loud_

I worried everyone in town; from Charlie to even Lauren.

_  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears_

I lost count of the times I wanted to scream your name, hoping you would come and get me, to free me. Free me from my own nightmare without you.

_  
Try to fill me with doubt_

I had thought about ending it, because after all, a world without you was no world at all, right? I stepped onto the edge of the cliff, ready.

_  
Yet I know that the goal_

That was when I thought I was farthest away from you… but I was wrong.

_  
Is to keep me from falling_

It just brought me close again, your voice reverberating in my mind.

But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness

When Alice had come to get me, I knew— I _just knew_— that I wasn't alone anymore. My light would be back once again.

_  
I see your face_

The Volturi only gave more reason to be back with you. To be yours was my calling.

_  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe_

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth

We went through so much, just to be back at square one.

_  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I  
_

But in your arms… I was home.

_  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open_

And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see

I had known that you wouldn't let James take my life away. His marks on my wrist proved that you would never let me go.Even when you reluctantly promised the Volutri you would change me.

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing

I knew you wouldn't let anyone stand in the way between you and me. And I knew that you would never let anyone take away my heartbeat. Not James, not Victoria… not even yourself.

_  
You cut me open and I_

Keep bleeding

But with love comes a price.

_  
Keep, keep bleeding love_

And I'm willing to pay with my last breath.

_  
I keep bleeding_

My fear will end, and I will be yours forever into the next universe and beyond.

_  
I keep, keep bleeding love_

Edward Cullen,

_  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love_

I love you.

**A/N: **I hope that you guys liked this short little story (If you can call it that, haha). I'm sorry if it's a little abstract; I actually have a class to get to. So! If you have any constructive criticism for me, I'll be glad to take it to mind, and make changes (if necessary)! R&R! :)


End file.
